Electronic equipments using interconnect structures are essential for many modern applications. With the advancement of electronic technology, the interconnect structures are becoming increasingly smaller in size while having greater functionality and greater amounts of integrated circuitry. Due to the miniaturized scale of the interconnect structure, numerous manufacturing operations are implemented within such a small interconnect structure.
However, the manufacturing operations of the interconnect structure involve many steps and operations on such a small and thin interconnect structure. The manufacturing of the interconnect structure in a miniaturized scale becomes more complicated. An increase in a complexity of manufacturing the interconnect structure may cause deficiencies such as poor electrical interconnection, delamination of components, or other issues, resulting in a high yield loss of the interconnect structure and increase of manufacturing cost. As such, there are many challenges for modifying a structure of the interconnect structures and improving the manufacturing operations.